Sailor Moon NEO Summary
by FanManDX
Summary: This is a summarized version of Sailor Moon NEO based off of Roleplaying between me and TomboyJessie13. She can reupload this to her page and update it with the new information from said RPs.
1. Part 1 - Acts 1-5

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongAct 1: Ai - Sailor Stellar/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Usagi becomes friends with a new student at Juuban High School, Ai Hoshiko. She also became acquainted with Usagi's friends, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa, and Mamoru. Sometime later, a Monster attacked Tokyo thus Usagi was forced to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice and sole heir to the Moon Kingdom right in front of Ai./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ai, of course, had her own secret: She has the power to transform into Sailor Stellar, the Champion of Love and Friendship. The two Sailor scouts were able to fight off the monster./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongAct 2: Akutsumi/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A while later, the Stadium in downtown Tokyo has been attacked by a new enemy who is spreading vines across the city, they tried their best to fight but they were out matched, thankfully the inner Sailor Scouts were here at the nick of time, along with the outer, who are fighting off the vines from outside./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Stellar then shared her powers with the sailor scouts which transformed their transformation rods into star shaped compacts which allows them to become eternal scouts like sailor moon, they were able to defeat the enemy, but not before telling them about the seven deadly sins and how they'll use them for revenge./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ai and Ami began researching on the sinners and discovered that they were traitors to the moon kingdom who sided with the Negaverse before its destruction, they were reborn as humans posing as historical figures who had shaped history with their corruption before dying off, and now they had returned to kill Usagi./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongAct 3: SG-01 Lust/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A while later, a large population of men began to disappear from Japan including Usagi's lover Mamoru much to her horror and dismay, they're confused to what happened to the men./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Thankfully, Umino, Usagi's classmate and Otaku had informed them that the men disappearing were beautiful and handsome, giving Ai the impression that one of the sinners were involved. They asked for assistance from Haruka Tenoh to lure the possible suspect due to her handsome looks and masculine appearance./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"At the park, Haruka stands by the benches waiting for the suspect, with Usagi and Ai hiding in the bushes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Just then a girl who appears to come from the same school as Usagi and Ai showed up, she trips over and Haruka helps her up. Ai begins to suspect that the girl is one of the sinners in disguise./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The girl, named Cheri Venom thanks Haruka for her assistance and proceeds to kidnap her after transforming into Sailor Lust with a crystal orb. But Haruka reveals that she isn't a man then becomes Eternal Sailor Uranus. Sailor Moon and Sailor Stellar shows up and demands to know where she had taken then men./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sailor Lust shows them, in another realm where the missing men were laying around dazed and emotionless, Sailor Moon sees Mamoru laying by the throne and proceeds to embrace him, but was pushed back by him. Sailor Lust welcomes them and tells them her plot of owning a harem of beautiful men, apparently they've all been brainwashed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Disgusted, Sailor Uranus accuses her of sexually assaulting them, Sailor Lust denies it saying that she didn't do anything to them yet, wishing to partake in her madness after destroying the Sailor Scouts. Asking the brainwashed Mamoru if he agrees, he says yes and kisses her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sailor Moon angrily yells at Sailor Lust to stay away from him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sailor Lust then engages in battle with them, though the three sailors had put of a good fight, they were easily subdued them with vines. In desperation, Sailor Stellar wishes for help and the inner Senshi arrive on the brink of time, using their attacks they earned from their super forms and rendered Sailor Lust useless./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sailor Stellar, Moon, and Uranus broke free of their bonds, and Sailor Moon used "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" on Sailor Lust, changing her back into Cheri Venom. Her crystal orb fell out; Sailor Uranus took the orb and crushed it with her hand./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"At the same time, all the men that went missing appeared and back to their senses. Sailor Moon happily embraces Mamoru; Cheri woke up, while having no memory of being Sailor Lust and now believes she's a normal girl. She ran off believing that she's late./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongAct 4: SG-02 Gluttony/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sometime later, there was an announcement for a baking contest in Shibuya district Tokyo. Makoto became ecstatic about it and decided to enter to win. Ai became suspicious when she discovered the person hosting the contest is named "Banica Sakine", the name similar to the historical figure that was believed to have committed cannibalism (making Usagi sick while eating)./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"At Shibuya, Makoto entered the contest along with 4 other contestants, the announcer introduced Banica the food culinary artist to the stage. She proclaims let the games begin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The contestants made various desserts for Banica, Makoto's was a gourmet cherry pie. Meanwhile, the scouts were keeping a watchful eye out for the next sinner while cheering in Makoto. Once time ran out, Banica judged them and declared them all winners./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The announcer corrected her saying that she can only pick one, Ai thought to herself that the sinner was a big glutton who will just about anything./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Banica, annoyed by the announcer, bit his hand very hard, causing him to bleed. Her body also began to glow. Everyone left the area after seeing her crazy state, the scouts then transformed into sailors./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Banica saw this and revealed that she has expected them. Transforming into Sailor Gluttony with a crystal orb./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gluttony overwhelmed the scouts using her undead powers, trapping the sailor scouts in a cell made of bones./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"However Tuxedo Mask and a new man, Solar Knight showed up and threw Gluttony off track. Allowing Sailor Mercury to use her ice powers to freeze the sinner in place by her feet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The senshi broke free and Sailor Moon used "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" on Sailor Gluttony, reverting her back to Banica Sakine, the crystal orb fell out and Sailor Jupiter crushed it with her foot./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When Banica came to, she recognizes Jupiter as Makoto and gave the check and trophy to her./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongAct 5: SG-03 Pride/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The next day, Makoto kept the trophy for herself while the check she earned was given to Chibiusa's school./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Chibiusa was grateful for the gift, just then, a portal appeared above and a girl landed on Ai, Chibiusa recognizes her as Ai Hoshiko the 2nd from the future./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They were confused about this predicament so they decided to nickname her "Aiko". Reminding Usagi of the same predicament she had with Chibiusa much to her dismay./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"At Ai's house, Aiko uses Chibiusa's umbrella and hypnotized Ai's Earth parents into thinking that Aiko is their youngest daughter and that she and Ai are sisters./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The next day, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Ai attended class in high school(with the newly reformed Cheri as one of their classmates)./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Their teacher has introduced a new student from France to the class named Riliane Lucifen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Riliane sat next to Ai, though Ai was friendly to her, Riliane insulted her hair color./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Later, Riliane and her crones bullied the scouts during lunch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Later at the temple, Rei was furious by the outcome and is willing to take on Riliane over the incident. Riliane however showed up to the temple, revealing her true nature./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She uses the crystal to transform into Sailor Pride./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Chibiusa was told to get Aiko away from the area, though Aiko persisted she stay to help Sailor Stellar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Once downstairs, Aiko began to cry, Chibiusa asked what's wrong, and Aiko said she wanted to help Ai, though Chibiusa corrected her saying she doesn't have powers, making Aiko cry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Suddenly, they've been warped back into Crystal Tokyo, there they met Aiko's mother: Future Ai. There Aiko was given a new power to transform, the Star Crystal Brooch Mini./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They return to the present, Luna runs to them and told them that Sailor Pride has taken the Sailor Scouts hostage. Chibiusa transforms into Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon, while Aiko becomes Sailor Chibi Stellar."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The scouts are already trapped within her mirrors, Chibi Moon uses Moon Gorgeous Meditation./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sailor Pride dodges it and uses Vanity Reflection./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sailor Chibi Stellar got the Sailor Scouts out of the mirror, and Sailor Moon used Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. Turning pride back into Riliane Lucifen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The scouts were amazed by Sailor Chibi Stellar's transformation, Chibi Stellar revealed that she is Ai's daughter, much to their surprise and Sailor Moon's annoyance due to her experience with Chibiusa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Riliane woke up, wondering why she's doing at the temple, but then fled when she realized that she's late./p 


	2. Part 2 - Acts 6 and 7

**Act 6: Aiko - Sailor Chibi Stellar**

Later, Alexandrite corrupted a jewelry store in the Juuban district. The scouts go there the next day, while they were looking at the jewelry, Aiko recognized the shop clerk as Alexandrite. Alexandrite tried to make excuses, but it failed. He gave up and revealed himself, and telling the scouts that the jewelry is corrupted. The jewels began sucking energy out of people so the scouts transform to attack.

The scouts fought hard to stop Alexandrite but nothings working. It all seemed hopeless until Starlight the Alicorn arrives. Starlight powered up Stellar's powers, thus gaining the upper hand to weaken Alexandrite, allowing Eternal Sailor Moon to use Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss on him. At his lair, he reported his defeat. However, Neo Queen Beryl forgave him, saying that he just gave her enough time to give the Crystal of Sloth to their next Sailor of Sin.

* * *

 **Act 7 - SG-04 Sloth**

At school, the scouts had learn that Margarita and her husband are staying in Tokyo for a few weeks. Usagi and Ai decided to meet her in person.

After class, they arrived at the Blankenheim's summer home. Margarita was by the door, they told her that they're doing a report on the Blankenheim family tree for independent studies.

She allows her in. Usagi then notices a cut on Margarita's right wrist, it worries her. Once inside, they learned that Kasper is not home, and is currently seeing friends. Once they got a history on Kasper (as part of their ruse), they prepared to leave, once they did, they heard Kasper in the other room with friends. Usagi looks through the keyhole and found that Kasper's friends were his mistresses, Margarita's husband has been cheating on her, much to Usagi's fury. She became even more agitated when Kasper and on of his lovers scoffed Margarita behind her back, calling her a child. Usagi tries telling her what her husband's doing is wrong, telling her to leave him, but Margarita told her that it would dishonor her family if she even tried divorcing Kasper.

At the malt shop, the scouts were surprised by Usagi's and Ai's discovery, with Usagi angrily eating the food she ordered.

The next day, Usagi's and Ai's class(Including Naru, Umino, Cheri, and Riliane) were talking about the newly discovered scandal regarding Kasper's adultery and Margarita's supposed depression. Just then, the High school news announced that there is an airborne disease infecting Tokyo, putting many of it's denizens into a death like sleep, and is ordered an immediate evacuation.

Ai has gotten extremely worried, she runs off to Aiko's and Chibiusa's school, they see that the children are asleep. Inside the building, Usagi found Chibiusa on the ground, she believes that Chibiusa has succumbed to the illness, only to have a water gun sprayed on her face. Usagi scolds her for that. Ai found Aiko under the desk, half asleep.

Ami began picking up readings on her tiny computer on what the illness is and where was it coming from, the illness wasn't a disease at all, but an airborne poison that puts people into a death like sleep, nicknamed: [Gift]. At the temple, Rei purified Aiko and Chibiusa. Ami found the source of the Gift, it was on top of Tokyo Tower. At the tower, Margarita was looking on with a dreamy look on her face. They meet her that the tower, Margarita uses her crystal to transform into Sailor Sloth. They began fighting her, all the while Sailor Sloth revealed that she was putting the people of Tokyo to sleep because of their sleeplessness and misery. Sailor Sloth begins to explain how she was treated like a decorative doll, and how she broke a long time ago and as wished to destroy everything that made her suffer, even if it means ending the world. The scouts have tried convincing her otherwise.


End file.
